Dark energy
by Glitzgamer
Summary: When a mysterious man kidnaps Kirino to get to Tenma, Tenma's past is revealed. Who is Isabelle and what will happen. (I suck at summeries. Oc is just for the storyline, but may be incorporated in different stories but with a different background.)
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: mentions of abuse and other mild subjects that might be a sensitive ssubject some!** This is sort of an Au and I own nothing. This may include violence in non soccerly ways!) Kirino left to get the soccer ball we left at the field fifteen minutes ago and has yet to return. Shindou was pacing back and forth out of worry for his closest friend. "Where are you?" At the field... "Just admit it they betrayed you, shoving you aside for others. Even Shindou doesn't have time for you." This statement took Kirino back a bit. "Those are lies!" Kirino shouted. The tall man shot a ball straight at Kirino, seccesfully hitting his head against the pole. The man's earpiece flashed red. "I've retrieved the first target," the woman on the other line gave him instructions,"yes ma'am." He picked up Kirino's limp body and headed towards the clubhouse. At the clubhouse... The soccer club was about to head out to find their missing teammate, when a black and red soccer ball was shot through the door, leaving a dent in the wall. A man with a black cloak on stepped through the doorway carrying an unconscious Kirino. "Thank you for the brilliant defender, but my team still needs an offensive player." He smirked after that comment. "There's no way we'll let you take him nor one of out offensive players!" Shindou shouted. Ignoring Shindou's declarment, the man scanned the room. "Let's see," he raj his fingers through the finely arked beard, "you." He pointed his finger at Tenma. "How about the child of my Masters." Everyone turned around and faced Tenma. "My mom and dad?!" The man smiled. "But they were on business, right?" Tenma asked the man. "They wouldn't come back!" The man's earpiece lit up. "I see, goodbye." He turned around and gave Tenma another smirk. "It seems I have to retrieve you later on, toodloo." He waved then disappeared in a puddle of tar looking stuff. Everybody sent death glares at Tenma, who slumped to his knees and banged his backside on the lockers. "I'm sorry, so sorry!" He brought his knees to his chest and cried into them. "I hate them! They left after years of torture, not being allowed to communicate to anybody, but the staff at their 'facility'! The day they left me, I was so happy to make new friends without them knowing who I was! I'm sorry for believing in the fantasy that they would just disappear from life." He mumbled the last part. Oi had tears in her eyes as she listened to Tenma's story. "Were they really good that bad?" "No, they were worst." Tenma shakily stood up and made his way to his locker. "I hate the fact that they're back, I don't want to return to my old self, to their son. No more like puppet." He slammed his forehead against the locker. "Isabelle," he gasped as a memory came back to,"I don't want to remember." Sinking back down to the floor, Tenma was in a gaze not even blinking. "Tenma!" Shinsuke, Oi, and Tsurugi ran over to the gazed boy. The other remained put not able to move by Tenma's breakdown. "Isabelle." He fell the rest of the floor. Tsurugi: Eh, I've read better. Me: Shad up I feel accomplished. *Team sweat drops* Me: What!? Team: Nothing, nothing Shindou: Cloud, is the cape really necessary? Me: Yes, yes it is. Tenma: Next chapter will be here before you know it, remember, to give us ideas! Me: What he said * Eats a spoonful of peanut butter* What? *team sweatdrops, again* Team: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

I officially say I own no one or thing except for Isabelle (an oc for this plot). Kay, let's begin!

"Tenma!" Couch Endou made a move to help the situation. He placed his hand on Tenma's forehead and slowly withdrew it. "It's just a small fever, probably because the stress he's under. Listen, Tenma needs us more than ever, so I would like it if we would stay in the clubroom tonight. It is Saturday, so there's no school tomorrow. Plus, when Tenma wakes up we can ask who exactly we're up against." The team nodded then took out their phones and texted their parents.

Once the team, save couch, was back they settled down.

Tenma began to twist and turn under the light blanket. Sweat streaked down his face and tears formed in his tightly shut eyes. "Tenma, wake up!" Oi shouted as she shook him in an attempt to wake him. He shot up and hugged Oi, who happened to be closest. Tenma was bawling his eyes out. "Shh, it's okay, it was only a nightmare." She soothed.

Tenma looked around the room, analyzing every detail to make sure it was safe. "Tenma, if it's not too much to ask, why don't you like you parents?" Tenma pondered on that question. "They both were friendly until I turned five, that's when an accident happened. My mom and I were riding home late to meet up with my dad, when I noticed a truck running the red light. I told her to stop, but it was too late the truck ran into us full force." Tears formed in Tenma's eyes. "My mom's legs were serverly injured. She couldn't forfil her dream to play soccer. I got away with just a scar on my back. That's when the started to blame me for the accident and that led to my outside connections being cut off. I wasn't aloud outside of this dark room in the big workplace. I felt like a broken mirror with no one to find the pieces. The physically and mentally abused me."

The whole room went silent, except for the sniffles from the managers. "I don't want to go back to playing their soccer. I don't want to be their puppet." Tenma was now sobbing. "I know you all want Kirino back, so I'll make a deal with them tomorrow." He offered the team a false smile. "I will get to see Isabelle again." He weakly laughed at this. "She would probably slap me for coming back after her hard work though." He curled up into a little ball. "We do want Kirino back, but we're not letting you go back to abusive parents." Shindou patted Tenma's shoulder.

"Thanks." Tenma closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Sorry for the short chapter but it was a fun one to make!


End file.
